


sea salt

by rivolt



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternative Magic, Drama, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, serena is siren
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivolt/pseuds/rivolt
Summary: The Serena's voice feels like a sea salt.





	sea salt

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was based on a similar sound of the name of Serena and the name the group of greek mythologyies characters.

Мест-то сколько: загородных. Сколько мест: за́ городом. Инвел не бывал практически нигде, кроме городов империи. Их посетил — не счесть, но только по службе, а по службе ведь не считается, верно? Инвел погрязает в столичных каменных громадах, в рутине обыкновенной и до того привычной, что он перестаёт замечать, как один лист календаря сменяет другой. Император отсутствует уже полгода, в странствиях распылён; его образ затирается в череде дней, день за днём.

Рутина, серость документации, корреспонденции. Это необходимо передать императору, как только он вернётся, это требует внимания самого Инвела, это — можно выбросить. Инвел костенеет в бумагах, тонкой вязи чернил, а за окном: тонкая весна.

Зимний генерал отвлекается от бумаг ненадолго: капель звонко бьёт о подоконник, скрипит открытое окно, обрамлённое тонким металлом рамы, из него тянет ветром, едва тёплым, мягким, а пахнет — талым снегом. Ветер подхватывает неосторожно отложенный в сторону лист бумаги, вертит, будто игрушку, относит на середину кабинета. Инбер его шагами измерял, всё знакомое сплошь: деревянные панели, массивный стол, шкафы. Инвел в задумчивости и растерянности.  
Скрипит открытое окно.

Вся проблема в том, что Спригганов — одиннадцать, император желал видеть двенадцать, а Инвел не знает, где найти ещё одного мага, способного целую нацию опустить на колени.

–

А в один из дней — шаги, в один из дней слишком много шума, что просачивается сквозь тонкую щёлку закрытой двери. Инвел в задумчивости снимает очки и трёт переносицу. Заработался. Он знает практически каждого в этом замке наизусть, и столько шума, столько переполоха может сделать только один Азир, но он ходит не так: лениво не отрывая ноги, шаркая, ругаясь на всё вокруг.

И нет: лёгкий, пружинистый шаг, и слишком громко.  
Громко — это речь, незнакомый голос, приглушённный дверью, странный голос, Инвел не может понять, в чём дело и что с ним не так. Он продолжает вслушиваться.

Отвечает — Август. Терпеливо, неспешно, стук посоха о пол через каждые два шага.  
Август — единственный, кто имеет право в управление империей вмешиваться, а Инвел умеет складывать очевидные вещи: неужели нашёл?  
Кого-то, кто равен всем им? Это кажется почти невозможным: все маги Аракиташии учтены, все они прошли проверку и убраны были на задворки за слабости порок, а Ишгар никогда не славился своей силой (император Спригган — единственное и вечное исключение).

Инвел вслушивается, весь в слух обращён; первые впечатления смутны: он почему-то не может сосредоточиться, и дело даже не в усталости. Голос, обрывки голоса, ошмётки фраз — с ними что-то не так, они —  
— они будто

путают.  
Будто сознания лишают, будто магия — с магией Ларкейда схожая, но до плотского аспекта не низведённая.

Звук капели совпадает с ритмом шагов, шаг Августа ритм нарушает.  
Неизвестный говорит, говорит и говорит, чем ближе — тем отчётливее. У его речи сглаживаются углы, она вся — переливчита, искриста. Инвел не слышит больше: ни фальши, не резкости. Только бесконечный прибой морской.  
Капли разбиваются о подоконник. Расстояние сокращается, и Инвел — почему-то — не хочет видеть.

Первое впечатление таково: они не сработаются.  
Невозможно сработаться с тем, кто чарами разум завораживает каприза ради (Инвел уверен — каприз).  
Ближе. Коридором — ущельем разделены.

Его преодолеть ничего не стоит, не пустыня ведь, и не гордый перевал.  
Дробно стучит капель.

Август входит без стука, просто открывает дверь, приветственно кивает. А за ним — человек.

Не человек — наверное. Людям не пристало быть — такими.  
Инвел знает его (заочно).  
Не знал, что он может присоединиться. Не знал, что он настолько силён.  
(в наступившей, вязкой тишине Инбер безучастно откладывает в сторону перо)

Весть о богоизбранных магах дошла и до Империи. Занятное словообразование, если разделять по корням. Бого-избранных. Избранных Богом.

Человек смотрит не-издевательски высокомерно — такой взгляд естественен для него, будто дыхание, и Инвел уверен, что не отражает его чувств — а об его улыбку можно изрезать (пальцы, губы, всё, чем безрассудный глупец прикоснуться решит).

Инвел вопросительно смотрит на Августа, давая право вести предстоящий разговор в нужном ему русле.  
Инвелу на самом деле интересна этимология титула богоизбранности  
О какой богоизбранности может идти речь, если — первый — маг стоит здесь?.  
(Похоже, боги тоже могут предавать).

Недописанный документ отправляется на край стола.  
Значит, бог Серена.

Интересный поворот.

–

Не далее, чем через неделю Инвел до хрупко-льдистого звона ненавидит Бога Серену и его дьявольский рот. Инвел ненавидит, когда тот — хоть что-то — говорит.

Потому что мир трескается; Инвел видит, как размыкаются тонкие губы, и — всё. Голос будто морем кроет, солью ощущается. Серена что-то говорит, и весь мир сосредоточен в тот момент на нём и его тонких губах. Слова распадаются на звуки. Звуки не состыковываются друг с другом в логической последовательности, семантика ускользает, нарушается лексический ряд, и Инвел не понимает.

Не меняется в безучастном выражении лица, дабы не потворствовать. Но не понимает.  
Архаичная магия: знакомые слова, знакомая грамматика почему-то не желает складываться в привычную текстовую структуру.

Инвел — и все остальные — слышат то, что надобно богу Серене.  
Спригганы смотрят на это большей частью безразлично: на кого-то действует, на кого-то нет (увы, что поделать — пожимает плечами Серена. — У всех случаются осечки); Азир, едва сбросив с себя наваждение, орёт: «А ну прекращай, я тебе не из … этих, таких как ты!»

Серена заливисто заразительно хохочет, его вообще невозможно задеть. Он странный — чересчур. Какой-то весь ненастоящий, миражный.  
(но он — человек, из плоти и крови, от этого не убежать).  
Азир сплёвывает на пол и говорит:

— Да что с тобой разговаривать.

–

Инвел знает, что для каждого интонации Серены звучат по-своему, он вкладывает в них то, что затронет человека сильнее.  
Инвел не хочет знать, почему каждый — каждый — раз он слышит тщательно разделённое: «Помоги».  
Это глупо.

Серене не нужна ничья помощь, Инвел не хочет помогать.  
Набором цветистых фраз: крик о помощи.

У Серены прямая спина, и пряди причудливой чёлки касаются скул.  
Серены отблеск солнца в глазах, свет в его глазах заключён, и Инвел однажды — слишком уставший, слишком невнимательный, оправданиям нет счёта, им не должно быть места — забывается прямо посреди разговора с ним.

Он слышит:

По-мо-ги.  
По-дой-ди.  
Ты — о-со-бен-ный

Ближе. Шаг.  
Ещё ближе.

Инвел приходит в себя, когда горячее дыхание Серены опаляет ему лицо.  
Клокочет гнев.

Серена не успевает отпрянуть, когда Инвел заключает его в лёд: он смотрит непонимающе, пальцы его левой руки во льду, изо рта вырывается облачко пара, узорная изморозь на щеках.

Это недопустимо, в раздражении думает Инвел.  
Следующую неделю он практически не видит Серену благодаря внезапно нашедшейся для него работы в таких объёмах, что тот едва успевает дышать.

–  
Серена раздражает, даже ничего не делает. Он невинно беседует с Брандиш (без привычных — магических нот), в его длинных, сильных пальцах бокал — Инбер видит мимоходом. Серена отбывает по поручению Августа, а, вернувшись, просто напивается с тем же Азиром.  
Они просто пьют и даже не дебоширят.

Он раздражает, потому что Инвел не понимает его: Серену кидает из крайности в крайность, за его настроением не уследить, между серьёзностью и безрассудством граней нет.  
Он зачитывает доклад: перечисляет потери пограничного отряда, а у самого — эта — острая улыбка.

Сирены, сидящие на скалах — перья потеряли да бездонном море утопли.  
Серена — не утопнет.

(в минуту слабости Инвел думает: так жаль).

–  
Инвел спит и по обыкновению не видит снов. Не видел; раньше. Никаких: его сон тёмный провал, сон как необходимая форма отдыха, не более.  
А сейчас видит: море.

Тонкую грань пены морской, накатывающей на песчаный берег. Она ноги холодит неощутимо. Всё было у моря.

Инвел никогда не был у моря.  
Даже по службе. И это было странно: Арболес простирается в двух морях — тёплых.  
А Инвел не был, и видит море только во сне — сейчас.

Он видит: Серену, его лицо в тонком обрамлении перьев, крылья вместо рук. Тонкие шершавые губы.  
Он поёт — не говорит, поёт, сидя на скале, волны бьют, до него не доставая. Цветут гранаты, сладкой пахнут, и шумит море, шумит — с шипением пена морская исчезает.

Лучше бы он играл: на фортепиано, его пальцы на чёрно-белых клавишах представить проще, так проще представлять (странный образ, никогда не виденный: Серена как-то лишь вскользь упомянул, что ещё в Ишгаре — играл).  
Фортепианная соната не делает безразличным: к собственной участи. Легенды учат: сирены, под воду утащат, плоть зубами изорвут. Инвелу безразлично. Бессчётные моряки жизни отдавали за единождое касание сиреньих губ.

Лучше бы он играл: был завёрнут во фрак дорогой, и зал бы ему рукоплескал: за фортепианную сонату душу не хочется отдать.

–

Инвелу не хочется думать о таких снах, но как не думать, когда в ушах перед рассветом море отзвуком шумит?  
–

— Ненавижу море, — говорит Серена, отрывая голову от старой милдианской трагедии.  
«Насколько же это иронично», — думает Инвел.

Когда Серена молчит, то в нём нет ничего: уродливый шрам, пересекающий лицо, нелепость причёски, нелепость жестов.

Когда Серена молчит, то в нём усталость проступает так явственно, так пронзительно. Он кладёт книгу на край хрупкого стеклянного стола и уходит, на прощание единожды вскинув руку, даже не обернувшись. Усталость в глазах, опущенных уголках губ — он выглядит, словно разбросал себя, раскидал — исчерпал. Раздал за бесценок свет своей души.

(об этом даже думать не хочется)

Инвел долгим взглядом провожает его спину, скрытую дорогой тканью камзола.  
Из оцепенения выводит грохот, с которым закрывается тяжёлая, дубовая дверь.

–  
Инвел практически привыкает к неощутимому присутствию Серены, но не к тому, как он смеётся.

Смеётся хрипло, чуть запрокидывая голову назад, Инвел этого не видит, он видит иное: бесконечную морскую гладь. Смех каменными крошками утёса впивается Инвелу в руки, в горло, Инвел не может дышать. Серена говорил, что ненавидит море, но как такой эгоцентричный идиот может ненавидеть себя?

До этого Инвел говорил о мирском и практическом: вовремя не сданных отчётах, необходимости поддержания дисциплины. О том, что поведение Серены недопустимо (недопустимо поведение почти всех спригганов, забывших, о своём статусе и обязанностях, упивающихся лишь своей силой). О серьёзности. Инвел повторял не единожды произнесённые до этого слова. Равенство статуса иногда приносит лишь неудобство.

А Серена — рассмеялся, разрывая лист реальности своей магией.  
Инбер не обращает внимания — практически — привык, переболел, перетерпел.

(«практически» — единственная полумера, которую он себе позволяет).

Сухое слово «практически» — аванс на будущее, план на будущее, обещание себе. У такой магии есть свой изъян: просто Инвел его не видит. Найдёт. Затянет потуже галстук. Завалит работой, найдёт инструменты, которые заставят Серену подчиняться сухим вехам этикета.

Гарант спокойствия: потом.

Пока: он редко говорит без магии, ему сладостно говорить — так. Зачаровывать голосом сиреньим, разума лишать. Развлечение, бога достойное: каждый раз пытаться довести зимнего генерала до грани.

Инвел лишь крепче сцепляет пальцы в замок и сдержанно выдыхает; единственный случай слабости старательно вымаран, дабы не допустить повторения, посколько это недопустимо.  
Подобные чувства (чувства ли?) недопустимы.

Инвел считает:

Один. Два. Три.  
Три. Два. Один.

Во всех легенда сказано было: сирены утаскивают под воду, жестокостью морской раздирают плоть. В лице Бога Серены черты их отражены. Линия челюсти, разрез глаз. Огонь — в глазах.  
Но он — несмотря на божественность номинаций, на магию неземную — человек.  
Сильный, но человек.  
Настоящий, живой.

Такая мысль помогает: спокойствие возвращается холодом и изморозью на стёклах. Всё становится чётче, яснее, Инвел видит лицо — целиком, не только этот — дьявольский — рот, на котором сфокусирован взгляд.

Пре-кра-ти — чётко дробится слово.  
По слогам: для большей ясности, для большей жёсткости.  
Жёсткость подобного рода никогда лишней не была — и не будет. Никаких послаблений.

Всё дело в том, что Серена несерьёзен.  
Серьёзность мне не к лицу. Серьёзность — скука невыразимая, он говорил, и Инвел удивляется: как только запомнил, сказано было в тот момент, когда слова песком легчайшим сквозь пальцы ускользали, и не изловить их было, можно было лишь заглатывать свежий воздух, и давиться им — как первым глотком крепкого алкоголя.

Всё холоднее и холоднее, царство холода и льда. Застывают бумаги, леденеет пол, Инвел видит иней на длинных ресницах Серены, пока лишь на ресницах. Тухнет зарево волос, оно падёт падёт вскоре пред зимой и льдом.

А ему — всё равно. Серене весело, его веселье — игристые пузырьки в шампанском (пьянят так же). Серена знает все ответы, все возможные ситуации, проистекающие из этой, Серена — ничего не делает, и не желает делать.

Пре-кра-ти, — беззвучно, слишком мягко. Сил же не хватит, тебя — такого — вынести.

Смех отзвуком звучит в ответ. Весь ответ — лишь смех. Он гулом звучит, валом накатывает, в нём рёв бездн морских. Стихия морская неостановима.

Серена спрашивает:

— Необходимо ли?

Он действительно не понимает, он — жестокий эгоистичный ребёнок, вот только не нужен ему Инвел. Ему бы весь мир, как игрушку, к ногам бросить.

Инвел наконец разгадывает эту простую загадку.  
Всё дело в том, что Серена — капризное дитя, ненавидящее знаки принадлежности и свободы ограничения. Ему бы сады ломать чужие, да из дому в ночь босым убегать. Пробираться через частоколы, оставлять на них ошмётки дорогого бархата — ценность и цена ничего не значат.

Он слишком свободолюбивый, слишком себялюбивый проходимец.  
Инвел — в который раз выдыхает, его грудь спокойствием полнится, теперь уже наверняка — и смотрит, смотрит, насмотреться не может. Мгновение длится, и, наверное, Инвел понимает единственно правильно:

льду моря солёные  
не сковать.


End file.
